LOTM: Decimation S6 P15/Transcript
(Erin is seen sitting alone thinking in the Rogues' new hideout before Rose enters the room) Rose: Hey Erin! Erin: Hey... Rose: You okay? Erin: Yeah.. I'm fine.. Rose:.... Hey are our new hide out is cool right? Erin: Yeah. I'm glad we could find this place in Sequin Land. And since its such a big world, Alex shouldn't find us. Rose: Yeah. Erin:..... Rose: Is uhhh, something wrong? Erin: No it's fine Rosie... Rose: You sure? You're usually not this down. Erin: I'm just thinking is all. Rose: Oh... Erin: Well, what is it that you needed? Rose: Oh yeah, we think we've found something. Erin: You did? Rose: Yeah come on. The others are waiting. (Erin follows Rose where the others have gathered) Jack: Hey hon. Good to see you. Erin: Hey guys. What did you find? Jack: This. (Jack pulls up a hologram showing footage from a security camera, revealing Leo on the screen) Erin: Leo.... Emily: This footage was taken out by New York. He seems to be up to something, we just can't figure out what. (Erin is silent as she just glares at Leo) Erin: This might be our best chance to take him down once and for all. Emily: You think we can beat him? Erin: Yeah. Its all of us, one of him. We can do this. Ruby: But wait. Erin: Hm? Ruby: Shouldn't we be worried about Yang? Erin: Oh yeah... You're right... Blake: If its in New York, then Yang should be at the mansion where you guys lived? Charlie: Would be the best chance we got to save her. Erin:.... Rosie? Rose: Yeah? Erin: We're about to go on a rescue mission. So we're gonna need lots of ice golems. Rose: Right. Jack: So we're doing this? Erin: Yeah. Get ready guys. (The group goes to get ready before the scene cuts to Alex sitting in the kitchen at the mansion as the others approach him) Scott: Alex? Miles: Something up dude? Alex: I don't know. I feel something a bit....off for some reason. Jessica: What is it? Alex: Not sure, but I can't really tell if its bad or not. It's not sending off any kind of danger flag or anything to me. Kyle: It's probably just stress dude. Scott: Yeah, we have dealt with a lot recently. Alex: I guess.... Jessica: Don't worry about it Alex. If it's something bad, we can handle it. Trust us. Alex: Alright sweetie, if you think so. (Alex then starts to get up before he notices something outside) Alex: Wait.... (Alex walks up to the window and looks out) Scott: Now what? Alex: I think there's something- (Gunshots then ring out before they fly through the window, causing the heroes to take cover) Sammy: WHOA!! Ian: SHIT!! Alex: *Looks out the window* Oh shit! (The Rogues are seen approaching as Blake is seen after firing at the window) Erin: Thank you Blake. Blake: Don't mention it. Kyle: Oh crap. Ian: They must've came back for Yang! Richie: Dammit! I knew it was only a matter of time! (Yang and Foxtrot are seen in the basement looking up at the ceiling) Foxtrot: You hear that? Yang: Yeah. What are they all yelling about? (The basement door is then heard locking upstairs) Foxtrot: Huh?? (Jirosoyu is seen locking the door and barricading it) Jirosoyu: Basement is secured Scott. Scott: Thanks Jiro, come back! (Jirosoyu rejoins Scott's body) Kyle: What are we gonna do now? Peter: Yeah, this isn't looking good Alex! Alex: Just hold on, I'm gonna go talk to them. Ian: Huh?! Miles: Talk to them? Alex: Yeah, I'm gonna try and fix this. Jessica: You think you can? Alex: I'm not sure, but it's worth a shot at this rate. Jessica: *sigh*.....Just don't get hurt honey. Alex: I won't. (Alex gets up and heads outside before he approaches the Rogues) Alex: Guys.... Erin: Hey Alex. Alex: Why are you all here? Emily: You know why Alex. Shade: You've got someone in there that we need back. Alex:....Who? (Erin rolls her eyes and shoots a bunch of ice shards at Alex's feet) Alex: WHOA!! Hey! Watch it! Erin: Alex, we don't have time for games. Give us Yang already. Alex: Why? Shade: Because you kidnapped her Alex! Ruby: Now give her back! Alex: You guys are acting like we're hurting her. Blake: You might not be hurting her, but you're still holding her against her will. Which is holding her prisoner. Now give her back now. Alex: Well what's made you wanna come by all of a sudden to take her? Erin: None of your damn business. Now. You gonna give her back? Alex: No. Not till you answer me. Erin:.... Rosie? Rose: Right. (Erin and Rose then create a group of Ice Golems) Alex: !! Erin: Let me be clear Alex. We're not playing. You give us Yang, or we will attack. (Alex looks at the Golems and the Rogues before he's joined by his other allies) Scott: We're not gonna let you pass Erin. Ian: You guys need to see the error of your ways and you need to see it now. Erin: Fine then. Have it your way! (The two groups prepare to fight before it cuts to Yang who's seen trying to open the door) Yang: Ah come on! Foxtrot: Is it locked? Yang: Sure is, and I think something's blocking it as well! Foxtrot: Do you need help? Yang: Yeah. On the count of 3, you and me start ramming it. Our combined strength should bust it down. Foxtrot: Alright. Yang: Ready? One, two, three! (The two both ram on the door, breaking it open before Sammy looks back at the house) Sammy: Huh? Ian: What is it? Sammy: Hold on, I'll check it out! (Yang and Foxtrot are seen outside the room) Yang: Ah finally! *Pats Foxtrot on the shoulder* It was great hanging out with you Foxy. See ya! *Runs off* Foxtrot: *sigh* I know the others will yell at me, but at least I did something good today. (Yang then runs past Sammy) Yang: Hey Sammy! Sammy: Huh?? Hey wait! (Sammy chases after Yang outside) Sammy: Guys behind you! (The heroes turn to find Yang approaching) Ian: WHOA!! Yang: Hey Richie! Richie: Huh? (Yang runs past the group as she punches Richie in the face at the same time) Richie: OW!! Yang: THAT'S for stealing my arm!! (Yang then reaches Erin's group and hugs Ruby) Ruby: YANG!! Yang: Hey guys! Scott: But how?? I barricaded the door! Miles: Yeah! (Foxtrot then joins the heroes) Foxtrot: Hey guys. Scott: Foxtrot did you help her?? Foxtrot:.... Maybe? Scott: OH MY GOD FOXTROT!! Foxtrot:... Yang: Foxtrot you did nothing wrong okay!? Don't let them say other wise! Erin: Yeah. Foxtrot did the right thing. And since we got Yang back, we'll be going now. Alex: Seriously?! Ian: That's it?? Erin: That's all. We just wanted Yang back. Alex: Okay but you still didn't tell us why! Erin: She's our friend. Why WOULDN'T we want her back? Alex's group:...... Jessica: She kind of has a point there. Alex: There's something definitely up here. Erin: Well it doesn't matter Alex. Now we're leaving. Alex: Not until I see what's up. Erin: Hm? (Alex then uses his psychic powers and invades Erin's mind, finding the footage of Leo in her memories before he pulls out) Alex:....Erin. Erin:..... Jessica: What is it? Alex: They're hunting Alkorin's men now. Erin: That's right. We are. And if you're being cowards, you'll welcome to help us out. Alex:...... Scott: I'll go. (The heroes all look at Scott) Kyle: What?? Jessica: Scott what're- Scott: If my suspicions are right, then I know who they're going for. Erin: We are going after Leo Scott. Scott: I thought as much. Alex: Scott, are you sure about this? Scott: I'm sure Alex. Alex:..... Erin: Well then, come on Scott. Let's go help your brother. Scott: Let's go then. Rose: So... do we still need the Golems? Erin: Maybe while we kick Leo's ass. Rose: Well then, follow us! (The Golems then turn and follow the Rogues as Scott goes and joins them) Scott: I'll be back Alex. You can count on it. Alex: I know Scott. I know.... (Scott and the Rogues walk off to find Leo as Alex and the others head back inside) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts